amu in wonderland
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: amu has a togh life after her father died and is left with her horrable mother. and when her mother is trying to force her to marry. she decides to fallow a rabbit girl instead.
1. Chapter 1

K-Chan: I do not own shugo chara!!

Amu's Pov

"AMU! Get down here NOW!!!"

"I'm coming mother!"

_Jeez, why does mother always have to be so ……………angry all the damn time. Father would have been easier on me and not make me do as many things. And he would never force me to do anything._

~flash back to when Amu was 5~

"Daddy, I don't like gymnastics."

"Aww, but your so good!"

"I know but, still…."

"It's okay you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you daddy."

~end of flash back~

_Oh, well._

I walked down stairs. Mom was tapping her foot impatiently. That really irritated me. So I had to try and ask this in the nicest way possible. "What did you need mother?"

"I needed to see how you were dress because we're going to meet someone very important today."

"Who?"

"Your husband."

"WHAT!?"

*smack*

"Don't yell at me in that tone you good-for-nothing brat!"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be. Now stand straight and let me see what your whereing."

I stood up straightening out my knee length skirt which was black and dark blue. With a shirt that was long sleeved with lace at the edge of the sleeve. It was also black and dark blue. Then I had on striped stockings on that were also black but it was light blue.

"Gah! You look like some punk."

*knock knock*

"Too late we have no time."

"At lest try to smile and act kindly."

"Whatever" I said under my breath.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing"

My mother opened the door and a blond boy with red eyes came inside.

"Hello Hinamori-san. Wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Tadasay. This is my daughter Amu."

"Hello there Amu."

"Hi"

"I definitely believe you'll be a wonderful wife."

After he said that I just rolled my eyes and looked to the window…………… _wow is that a rabbit in a blue coat?! No. it's a little girl with rabbit ears! Why does she have a clock in her hand?_

"Look did you see that?!!?_"_

"See what dear?"

"Umm I'll be right back."

"wait!"

But I didn't listen I decided to fallow that rabbit girl. I ran out side after I put on my little black shoes and then I saw the rabbit girl she was whereing all pink.

_Sooo cute!!_

Then I saw her run into a rabbit hole but, this wasn't an ordinary hole. It was HUGE!! I knelt down to look into it then slipped and I fell down the large hole.

While I was falling a song was playing threw my head and I saw all sorts of weird things

_Tripping out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

There where tea cups and tea pots.

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
can't stop me now, oh oh_

And there were roots everywhere.

_I,I, I'll get by  
I,I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I,I, I won't cry_

And there was a bed and piano.

_I found myself in Wonderland  
Got back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

As soon as I felt me touch ground I looked around and saw I was in a room with 4 doors and 1 big Curtin. And there was also a really pretty wooden table in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

~recap~

When I felt myself touch the ground I looked around to see where I was and I saw 4 doors 1 giant curtain and a beautiful wooden table in the middle of the room.

~end of recap~

Amu's Pov

"Wow!"

_Look at all the doors here! I wonder if there's anyway to get out._

I walked to the 1st door and tried to open it but, it was locked. I tried the rest of the doors and they we're all locked too. I looked at the table and there was a key on the table it was really shiny. It was gold and had heart shaped diamonds on it which made it look like a clover.

I grabbed it and tried it in all the doors but they didn't open again! I looked around the room and decided to open the curtain. Behind it was a little door. I put the key in the door and it unlocked and opened! But I was only able to fit my head threw the door. So I backed out of the door and looked around the room again. I looked on the table and saw that there was a little bottle on it.

I walked to the bottle and it had a little tag that said 'drink me!' I shrugged, opened the bottle and drank a little of it.

I coughed a little and saw that I was starting to shrink. As soon as I was done shrinking I looked at the door and ran to it and tried to open it but it was locked again.

I looked at the table and saw the key up there.

_Crap_

I ran up to the table and jumped to try and get on it but I fell. I looked under the table and I saw a little piece of cake with 'eat me!' wrightin on it. I took a bite and started to grow. But I was growing a little too much! As soon as I stopped growing I grabbed the key and the bottle. I took the little bottle and took a drink. I started to shrink again. As soon as I stopped shrinking I ripped a couple pieces of the growth cake and put it in my middle skirt pocket. I took the key and unlocked the door.

When I opened the door it was magnificent! There was giant mushrooms and butterflies. It was Sooo beautiful.

As I walked on I saw a pair of twins. I ran up to them.

"Umm hello. I would like to know where I am."

"Hi there." They both said at the same time.

"Hey!" the one with the pony tail said. "I was gonna say it first!"

"No I was!" said the one with there hair down.

"Guys!" I had to finally interrupt them. "It's okay. But, ummm I would like to know your names if you don't mind."

"Oh! Well I'm Nadeshiko." Said the one with a pony tail. "And so you know I'm a girl"

"And I'm Nagishiko." Said the one with there hair down. "And I'm a boy just so you know."

"And you are?" they said at the same time.

"Oh, I'm Amu. Nice to meet you."

"You mean you're the Amu." Nagi said

"Um well yes my name is Amu."

"I don't believe it!" said a girl from out of the shadows. "Hello there love, my name is Utau. Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"Oh, well my name is Amu."

After I told her my name she swung off the tree she was standing on. I saw her a lot better in the light. She had blond hair and mouse ears and tail. She was also dressed in all gray. Gray skirt. Gray tang top. Gray shoes. And a sword.

"Well then let's go to Kukai and ask him if you are who you say you are." Utau said.

"Who is that?"

"He is one of the wisest and smartest people known here." Said the twins.

"Well, then if we want to prove that I'm really Amu we better get going"

And so we were off to see Kukai.


	3. Chapter 3

~recap~

And we went to go see Kukai.

~end of recap~

We were walking for 2 hours now and Nadeshiko and nagishiko wouldn't stop fighting on which way to go. But some how we got there eventually. But it was all smoky and it was hard to see. Then out of no where there was a voice.

"Well hello there. What have you come to see me for?"

"We came to find out if this girl is the real Amu." Utau said.

"Well let me see."

Then Utau pushed me closer to were Kukai was. Then what I thought Kukai was came closer to my face. *blush* he had messy brown hair and wore blue and dark green. He was also smoking. _Yuk._

As he got closer to my face he puffed a ring of smoke at me.

"She is almost Amu." Kukai said.

"Wait what's that suppose to mean!?" Utau and I both exclaimed.

"It means that she is almost Amu just not yet."

"If she decides to fight the dragon on chara day then we will know if she is Amu"

"Dragon! I have never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, even so you still have to fight it."

"With what weapon?"

"The shugo sword."

"Well where will I find it?"

"The red queens castile."

"Does anyone here know were it is?"

*silence*

"Here take this map." Kukai said then he handed me a map.

"Thank you."

"Yes well you better get going if you want to get there before chara day. And be careful the red queen is a mean horrible woman. And after you get the sword head to the white queen's palace."

"Okay bye bye then!"

And we all left towards the red queens Castile. But we weren't expecting what happened next.

"So it says here we just need to keep moving straight."

*grrrrrrrrr*

*gulp*

"I really hope that was someone's stomach growling."

"it wasn't mine." Everyone said at once.

We all turned around slowly and there right in front of us was a huge beast with enormous sharp teeth. As soon as the best breathed we all ran away in different directions. But since I was running straight forward the beast fallowed me and scratched my arm I fell but when I fell I was hidden by a bush.

_Thank god!_

When I heard the beast leave I got up and looked around and no one was there anymore they all left me! I looked at my cut I hurt!

"Hmmmmm got a little cut I see." Said a voice from out of no where.

I looked up to see if the voice was coming from the tree it was. Stepped away from the tree I was leaning on and looked at the owner of the voice. And out of no where a cat like boy was In front of me. He had blue hair and cat ears and a tail. He had a smirk on his face. And his eyes were dark blue.

"Yes I did get a cut what's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing really unless you would like me to heal it."

*blush* "um o-okay."

He bent over and started to lick my arm where he scratch was. Then I blushed 70 different shades of red and pink. As soon as he stopped licking my arm I looked at my cut once again and it was gone.

"wow its gone! I cant believe it!! Thank you so much."

He disappeared and popped up on the other side of me.

"Your welcome. Now I must go see you again."

"Um okay."

Then he disappeared.

_I have to admit I'm a little sad he left. He was great company. Oh well I still have to find the red queens Castile but I lost the map when I beast attacked. I think it was this way though._

I walked on the path I chose for a while then I saw a table with tea cups and tea pots and sweets everywhere. There were only three people there though. The bunny girl , utau and a boy with really nice dark green hair. And there was also the cat boy.

I walked up to the table and when I did everyone looked at me. I blushed when the green haired buy stood up and smiled at me.

**(A/n: don't worry it is a amuto.)**

"Hello there Amu. I'm Kairi nice to meat you."

"Nice to meat you too."

"This girl here with the rabbit ears is Yaya, this girl with the mouse ears is Utau, and this boy at the end is Ikuto."

"Hello"

"Please join us for tea."

"Okay"

I sat down and we had tea and some sweets. But n the middle of it we heard voices and growling. We also heard galloping.

"Oh, no! The red queen knows you're here. We must hide you."

I ran to Kairi and he made me drink some of that shrinking stuff. And I shrank. When I stopped Kairi put in the teapot. Then as I heard footsteps towards me I started to get scared

_What will happen if they find me?!_

I sat there and waited till Kairi opened the pot again.

"Come on out now." Kairi told me.

I got out of the tea pot and Kairi put me on his hat. And we left the table with Ikuto fallowing us. And all 3 of us walked to the red queens castile.


	4. Chapter 4

I got out of the teapot and kairi put me on his hat and we started walking away from the table with ikuto fallowing right behind us

~recap~~

It has been a couple minutes since we left the table and I started to get bord.

"ummm I don't wanna sound rude or anything but why is Ikuto fallowing us?"

kairi looked at Ikuto for a moment and started to speak.

"well there is two possiblitate's ...1. he has a crush on you...or 2. he is jelouse that your on my hat because he likes you..." after he said that I blushed like crazy and Iooked back at Ikuto and he was blushing a little too but he was trying to hide it.

"I do not have a crush on her and I'm not jelouse. I just get bord so this is an adventure for me jeezz."

"whatever you say Ikuto."

"hisssssss"

"okaaaay anyway are we almost there I'm getting bord..."

Then suddenly I felt all of us were being carried in berlap sacks and carried away. then I was force feed the growth cake and grew to my normalle size _finally._

"heyy! .gooooo!" I was screaming. and after a long while of kicking and screaming. I was let down and hit cold red and whight floor. The berlap sack was taken of me I all I could see was a red haired woman whereing all red and pink hearts as a dress and boots.

"where are my friends!" I demanded.

"oh you will be seeing them soon if you don't amuse me."

"what do you mean?"

"I meeeean if you don't find someway to amuse me you will be thrown in the dongen or worse beheaded..."

"b-b-beheaded." *gulp*

"yes now you are going to amuse me arn't you?" she said as she sat down in here thrown.

"y-yes I'll try my best!" I said standing up trying to think of something. And soon I finnaly got it!

"I will sing for you. " I cleard my throught and started

"Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead

Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead

[spoken]  
Alison?  
Yes, Katherine.  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
I promise  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life

[end spoken]

You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell

You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead  
(chorus x 3)

Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of them is. Dead.

As i finished my song the queen just stared at me.

"that was wonderful my dear. come sit right here next to me." she said and then out of nowhere there was a cute pink and red colored chair.

"TIWNS!" she yelled. and then turned to me "you'll love my twins there very funny."

then soon I saw Nadeshiko and Nagishiko walk out!


End file.
